


I know what you see in her

by escapisthero



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Cunnilingus, F/M, Injury Recovery, M/M, Multi, No Game of Thrones | A Song of Ice and Fire Knowledge Required, Table Sex, The Brotherhood Without Banners (ASoIaF), Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escapisthero/pseuds/escapisthero
Summary: Addam was not pleased with Jaime's plan with following his badly hurt lady knight to something that screamed trap. But the more he got to know Brienne he understood more of what Jaime was thinking...
Relationships: Addam Marbrand/Brienne of Tarth, Jaime Lannister/Addam Marbrand, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	I know what you see in her

**Author's Note:**

> I started to write this story a year ago and then forgot about it. Found it and the sex scene surprised me, because I had totally forgotten that I had written it. 
> 
> So I hope that you can enjoy it. 
> 
> I have no beta reader and English is not my first language.

Addam Marbrand didn't know what to think when Jaime told him of the plan. 

The giant woman who had shown up at camp and asked Jaime to follow her into the unknown. Without any hesitation Jaime had promised that he would. Jaime had told Addam that it was a trap but the lady Brienne of Tarth was likely a victim as well. The wounds and bruises told a horrible story.  
Someone had clearly tried to hang her. The filthy bandage on her cheek told a story of a bad wound, she moved as she had cracked ribs and her left arm was broken. Her large eyes were searching for enemies in every shadow.  
Lord Jaime would follow her but he wanted a scout and around 60 men to follow them. He wanted to get out of the trap alive, he and his lady. 

Addam wasn't happy with the plan, but…  
"very well, but she will see the maester before you two ride out. She looks like she might die before the night is over. If she is your friend, she needs to be better if you are going to have a chance to get out of whatever trap she is leading you towards."  
Addam and Jaime were in the tent as the lady was treated. Someone had bitten her face, not an animal, a so-called human had taken a chunk of her cheek. She didn't say a word as the maester cut of rotting flesh from her face. She barely flinched as he poured hot wine in the wound. It was like she was barely there. Jaime had taken her hand and was looking in her eyes, trying to get her back. Addam couldn't stop looking at his friend. He had never seen Jaime this involved in anyone. She was all he saw.  
The lady was the ugliest girl Addam had ever seen. But how vacant her eyes were, was really terrifying. She was like Jaime had been after his time with the mad king. Addam had been by Jaime's side then like Jaime was with her now. 

As the bones in her arm were put back in place she screamed. But Jaime just kept holding her. Smiling when she truly looked at him.  
"Hello, wench. I am glad to see you again"  
"Jaime…" her voice was gruff but kind of lovely and her tone… It was as she could hardly believe that he was there.  
Addam was surprised when he saw the truth: they loved each other. Jaime had never looked at a girl that wasn't of his family, as far as Addam knew. But this lady Jaime looked at like she was the maiden and the warrior combined.  
A faint blush spread on her cheeks and neck as he pushed a lock of her hair from her face as the maester worked on her arm and ribs.  
Addam understood that she would never take the first step, holding on the belief that Jaime only saw her as a friend. To keep herself safe. Addam could see that. He could also see that Jaime didn't truly understood what he felt for the lady.  
How could someone so brilliant as Jaime be so stupid when it came to feelings? He would have to speak to his friend later.  
Addam convinced Jaime and the lady to sleep the night before riding out.  
Jaime ordered a bed to be brought into his tent. Addam asked for some fabric so she could have some privacy. Jaime would likely have put her in his own bed. Addam asked the girl Pia to be the lady's maid. Pia doted on the lady who seemed so uncomfortable of the girl's attention.  
Addam got a bed for Peck, Pia and himself in the Lord's tent. Jaime was not pleased with the arrangement. But Addam would try to save the reputation of the couple and keep Jaime safe. He would have to be the brain when his friend was lost in the blue eyes of his lady. 

In the dead of night Addam was awakened by Brienne, talking in her sleep, mostly mumblings, but he heard: "no chance, no choice" "pod" please my lady!" "Jaime, Jaime Jaime" "please let him live" take me, let him go… Please"  
Addam woke her up.  
She awoke like a warrior, ready to fight but she swiftly calmed down when she saw that it was him.  
"may we speak, my lady?"  
She nodded and followed him to his tent.  
"we know that you are leading Jaime into a trap. I need to know what to expect."  
She slumped together, taking a big breath.  
"does Jaime know?"  
"He does. I am sorry to say, but you are not made for lies, my lady. Your face always tells the truth."  
"but he would come even knowing that I betrayed him?"  
"Jaime would follow you to the seventh hells, I am afraid."  
She was looking so guilty.  
"it isn't far from it. I was travelling the land on a quest Jaime had given me. Picking up strays on the way. Podrick, is a young boy, was lord Jaime's brother's square who wants to find his master and wants to be a knight. Later a hedge knight insisted on following me. We were at an inn driven by children. Then seven evil men came. They were going to rape and kill the children. So I… Had no choice, so I fought. The leader Biter got me in the end, pinned on the ground and started eating my face." she was pale and shivering. Addam felt a sudden need to wrap his arms around her to try and keep her safe from her own trauma "A young blacksmith killed him just as I blacked out. I awoke in captivity with the brotherhood without banners. I don't know how long I had been lost in a high fever. They brought me and my companions to meet their leader. Lady Stoneheart, that once was my lady Catelyn Stark."  
Addam almost stopped breathing. That was impossible. He had heard about the red wedding and lady Catelyn's fate. She could not be alive.  
" I don't know if she is truly alive. She is more like a wraith trying to get revenge for the red wedding. She called me a traitor. She didn't listen to anything I said. When she ordered me to bring her Jaime's head. I refused. So she started to hang us all. I would have let them hang me, if it wasn't for Pod. I couldn't send an innocent boy to his death. So I promised to bring Jaime to her. And I don't know how to fix this. I have to save them." tears falling down her cheeks.  
She would have died for Jaime.  
Addam surprised them both by hugging her. Letting her cry.  
For Jamie's sake he had been ready to respect her. But more he got to know her he was starting to like her. The combination of strength and vulnerability was intriguing.  
He understood Jaime's fascination with her.  
"tell me everything you know. I will help you keep everyone safe."  
Her eyes were beautiful. He thought when she looked in his eyes with a grateful look.  
She drew up a plan over the enemy camp. He was impressed with her eye for details. She would be an excellent captain or even general if someone would be smart enough to hire her. She told him how many scouts that was following her. In the end he felt like they had a solid plan of attack.  
"thank you, my lady but now I think that you need some sleep" he took her uninjured arm and followed her back to Jaime's tent. 

They went to sleep. 

Jaime dragged him away in the morning. "what did you do to Brienne in the middle of the night!"  
Addam knew that his best friend was jealous or maybe worried.  
"she was having nightmares. So I woke her up and got her to help me plan our mission."  
"she told you?"  
"yes, she told me. I don't think you should hear it at the moment. But afterwards you need to talk."  
Addam smiled.  
"and if you don't start to court her, I will."  
Jaime was trying to make words but only choked sounds came out of his mouth.  
Addam decided to tell Jaime the truth.  
"She loves you and you love her. Don't be an idiot and let her go without knowing that. I would easily fall in love with her. She is a fascinating lady, to bad that she has fallen for your sorry ass"  
He started to walk away.  
"but I would gladly share you with her" Addam winked before he walked away. Leaving a blushing Jaime behind him. 

………………..... 

They had succeeded.  
Brienne had cut the head of lady Stoneheart and Addam and his men had captured or killed the remaining brotherhood. Podrik was by her side again and Hyle was somewhere in the camp.  
Jaime was safe.  
He was alive and healthy. More than she had ever hoped to achieve. This was a miracle. 

It was the middle of the night, and she awoke. Probably a distant sound disturbed her sleep. She took a look around the tent. Jaime wasn't in his bed. A need to see Jaime filled her. Needed to confirm that he was truly safe. Painstakingly slow and carefully she rose from her bed. Her body was in agony. Every injury she had hurt she was only glad that she didn't have a fever anymore. But the need to see Jaime won over the need to sleep. He wasn't outside by the fire. She hadn't seen Addam either so she took a hasty decision to step by Addam's tent. She didn't hear anything outside it so she gently opened the flap to look inside. They might be asleep. Away from the traitor that was she.  
She took a step in listening, letting her eyes get used to the darkness. She froze when she heard grunting coming from the table just ahead of her. Two silhouettes of two men. One bending the other over the table. Rutting.  
"is this what you needed, Jaime?" Addam's voice was mostly a growl.  
Jaime only grunted.  
Brienne wanted to cry.  
Of course. Why was she surprised? She always fell for men that would never love her back. She was mannish but lacking the parts that they longed for. Not woman enough to be loved by anyone and not man enough either.  
She felt sluggish when she tried to turn as quietly as she could to get away.  
"Needed to be fucked? But think if she was here, your warrior maid."  
She stopped and turned. She must have misheard.  
Jaime's response was almost inhuman. Of pure lust.  
She felt the tingling of her own lust awaking within her.  
Addam slowed down his pace.  
"We could lay her down on the table. You, kissing her cunt as I fuck you. I would be almost jealous that I don't get to taste her."  
"Oh fuck, Brienne…"  
She didn't know what to do, should she speak up or run away?  
"Jaime…" she whispered before she could stop herself.  
Addam turned, his eyes wide before he smiled and raised his hand out forward her.  
"Join us, my dear"  
Jaime looked at her like she was the maiden coming down from the heavens.  
Her heart beat so hard she could hardly hear anything else.  
This must be a dream she thought when she took Addam's hand with her not injured one.  
Addam pulled out of Jaime, who grunted of the loss. Before he stood up to face her. The two men cradle her.  
"Jaime, kiss her. You would never forgive me if I did it first. Is that fine with you, our dear Brienne?"  
She nodded and looked at Jaime. Who was like a starving wolf when he kissed her. Desperate like he didn't believe that he was allowed.  
She felt how Addam started to kiss her neck.  
"slow down, Jaime." Jaime did as he said. And Brienne started to feel it, the lust rushing in her veins.  
"good, my turn"  
She felt how Addam came close to their faces. How he kissed them both before he laid his hand on her good cheek and pulled her from Jaime and kissed her like she was a delicate lady. A broken sigh forced itself from her. She had never thought that kisses could be different and so good.  
Jaime was mapping her body with his hand and stump. Playing with her nipples, turning them hard underneath her shirt.  
Addam looked right in Brienne's eyes as he commanded Jaime.  
"Jaime make the table nice and worthy of our goddess. Make it softer. She must be comfortable when we worship her cunt."  
Jaime started to rip the bed off its blankets and pillows.  
Brienne blushed.  
"Why?"  
"Why? we want to make you feel so good. Seeing and feeling you enjoy the pleasure we give you will give us great satisfaction."  
He continued to kiss her. Not letting her get nervous enough to back off.  
It was better to be lost in the lust than thinking about what was about to happen.  
Jaime came back and started to kiss her neck and pulled at her shirt. Addam got her pants off her. Together they backed her to the table. Jaime kissed her as Addam stood between her legs kissing up her left leg getting closer and closer to her wet core.  
He started with small licks that was like nothing she had ever felt. Addam making noises like she was a delicious treat. Then he started to kiss, lick and suck her between her folds.  
This was nothing like the few times she had given herself release. This was so much more. Especially combined with Jaime kisses and playing with her breast. She was in heaven.  
Jaime started to move down her body.  
"Move away Addam. We had a plan. I want to taste her as you fuck me. I want to feel her release on my tongue."  
The men started to kiss. Between her legs. Addam fingers played with her core. Making her feeling included.  
"does she taste good on my tongue, Jaime? Don't you want to drink from her well?"  
Jaime growled and almost attacked her. Sticking out his ass for Addam.  
He did all that Addam did but he used his teeth and fingers as well. One of his fingers explored inside her as he suckled her. Brienne bit into the pillow to not shout loud into the night.  
She hardly noticed that Addam used some oil to smear on his cock before he returned inside Jaime whose growl gave a new feeling at Brienne's core.  
She felt how Addam rocked inside Jaime. Jaime, who continued to bring her pleasure. She started to kneed her nipples and felt her release come nearer.  
"Let go, Brienne, let us see you come." Addam commands as Jaime got two fingers in her and twisted.  
And she came with a grunt.  
Addam growled and started to stroke Jaime's cock as he continued pounding. Jaime mostly panted between her legs. She stroked his hair.  
The men froze as sounds deep within them clawed its way out. Small spasms flooded their bodies.  
Addam was petting Jaimes back. Jaime placed small kisses on Brienne folds as she hissed at his touch.  
Only their heavy breathing filled the tent for a long while.  
Jaime moved and hugged around Brienne's middle and kissed her tummy. Addam detached himself from Jaime and kissed Jaime before he came up to kiss Brienne. He smiled warmly.  
"I thank the gods who lead you here tonight." He gave her another kiss and got some things to clean Jaimes backside.  
"Yes, I believe that some kind of magic brought me here" Brienne was petting Jaime's hair, as he was almost purring as a cat on her stomach.  
"I awoke and I felt that I needed to see Jaime."  
Jaime smiled at her.  
"Did you feel my longing? Addam seduced me with whispers of you. Your long legs." Jaime caressed her left thigh. "Your beauty when you have a blade in your hand. You are so powerful and graceful"  
Addam came and kissed her. Before he looked into her eyes.  
"He fell when I talked about your kissable mouth and absolutely stunning eyes."  
She blushed and couldn't help herself from moving her hips.  
"Addam, we are making her hot again. Fuck, if I was younger I would be able to fuck you at this moment."  
"yes, women have been truly blessed to be able to come multiple times. Jaime should we try to make her come again? Would you like that Brienne?"  
"yes" was there any other way to answer that question?  
Addam helped Jaime up before they helped Brienne to stand up.  
Jaime got two pillows and put one before Brienne's feet and one behind. Addams knelt by her feet Jaime kissed his way down her back. Addam made her stand wide. Then they went to worship her.  
Brienne held a hand on Addam's head as she rode his face. Jaime used his fingers. It didn't take long before she couldn't control her voice and she came hard again. She fell down on her knees kissing desperately both of the men. Thankful for the moment they shared. The End

**Author's Note:**

> And that's all she wrote.
> 
> Thank you for reading this.


End file.
